claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne
Etymology ロクサーヌ transliterates from "Roxanne," from Latin form of Ρωξανη (Roxane), Greek form of Persian or Bactrian روشنک Roshanak (bright beauty). Name of heroines of Daniel Defoe novel, ''Roxana'' (1724), and Edmond Rostand's play ''Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1897). Appearance 'Claymore warrior' One of the more attractive Claymore warriors. Usually seen smiling. Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru ), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Also see mega twintails. Compare to Luciela. Appears to wear eye-makeup and has mole under right eye. 'Awakened' Similar to metal sculptures of Pablo Piscasso—Art Deco, industrial form, with skeletal arms and fern-like wings resembling Roxanne's Faulds. Sphinx-like head. Personality Sardonic. Serial partnership and mimicry tropes resemble "Olga Semyonovna" of Anton Chekhov’s short story [http://www.classicreader.com/book/2046/1/ The Darling]. Has odd sense of fair-play in fighting Twin Trainees.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 116, p. 100 Her moniker derives from her serial "Love and Hate" relationships. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Unknown Sensing Ability similar to Alignment. 'Technique' Sensing Ability enables replication of other warriors' techniques. Can also reduce own Yoma Power signature.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. Powerful enough to cut down Claymore warrior contingent and defeat Twin Trainees.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 116, p. 100 History Early life unknown. First mentioned during Executive meeting with Dae.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 82 'Uranus' When Roxanne is Claymore warrior No.35, she befriends No.31—Uranus—whose sword gouging technique Roxanne imitates. By the time Roxanne becomes No. 24, her mentor dies mysteriously during a hunt.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. 109 'Nadine' Roxanne's next victim, No. 9—Nadine—wears an eye patch. Nadine uses Yoma Power sensing to compensate for her lack of depth perception.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. 110 During a hunt with No. 9, Roxanne also "loses" eye and wears eye-patch. Again, Roxanne imitates her mentor's technique. The two become "friends," but No. 9 dies mysteriously during hunt.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. 112 Roxanne removes her eye patch, revealing an uninjured eye.Claymore 21, Shuisha edition, Scene 117, p. 112 Later, Elizabeth dies after Roxanne copies Elizabeth's sword technique.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. 112 'Cassandra' Roxanne meets No. 1—Cassandra—when Roxanne is No. 5. Roxanne repeats "Black Widow" routine—idolizing a lonely, friendless mentor, imitating her technique and mannerisms. She even copies Cassandra's left handedness. But Cassandra keeps her technique a secret—even from Roxanne.Claymore, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. 117 Roxanne stalks Cassandra, who always hunts alone and discovers her secret.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. 119 'Present' 'Rebellion' 'Claymore warrior' Flash forward to present. At Organization Headquarters, the resurrected Roxanne defeats Twin Trainees. While waiting for them to reattach their limbs, Roxanne watches Cassandra fight Audrey, Rachel and Nina. Roxanne again sees Cassandra's technique.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, pp. 127–133 Cassandra bobs head like metronome. Her body falls to ground. Then reveals the origin of Roxanne's nickname for her—"Dust-eater".Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 117, p. 131 'Awakened' But after defeating Audrey, Rachel and Nina, Cassandra remembers her death, causing her old wounds to reopen.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 119, pp. 178–180 ='Flashback' = During a failed Awakened Hunt, Roxanne allows warrior No. 35 to die. Cassandra returns to Organization Headquarters to confront Roxanne, who baits her to attacks all the warriors en masse.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 119, pp. 185–191 During the battle, Roxanne delivers the coup de grace to Cassandra.Claymore 21, Shuisha, Scene 119, p. 192 ='Present' = As Cassandra remembers her past, she awakens into a huge prone, humanoid form, with tentacles supporting the body.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 270–271 Cassandra sends out hydra-like tentacles, ending with human heads that strike the ground. Roxanne is ecstatic. She attacks Cassandra.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 273–275 After impaling Hysteria, an armless Miria thinks of joining forces with Roxanne. Suddenly, the limbless torso of Roxanne falls to the ground.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 290–291 Soon the limbless torso of Roxanne awakens.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 298 ='Rivalry revived' = Limbless, Audrey orders the Twin Trainees to evacuate the other trainees. But the Twins begin to evacuate the wounded Claymore warriors instead.Jump Square, January 2011, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 185 Roxanne has awakened into an industrial sculpture form, with Sphinx-like head.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 186–187 Roxanne picks up a wounded Claymore warrior to eat. But a Twin cuts free the warrior.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 188–189 When Roxanne tries to capture the Twin, Cassandra interferes. The battle between the two Awakeneds begins.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 190–193 ='Barrage' = Cassandra continues eating as she battles Roxanne.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 241 Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other battle. Roxanne launches her blades at Cassandra.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 249 Wounding Cassandra, there is a lull in the fighting as Roxanne steps on Cassandra's face.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 252 ='Ground zero' = Miria is losing the fight, but doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, leaving Hysteria at ground zero.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 'The end' ='Roxanne's attack' = Roxanne's volley sends blades in all directions. On the ground, Miria's comrades flee the area.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 676–677 ='Out of blades' = Though Roxanne discharged two armloads of blades, they prove too little too late. Having spent her blades, Roxanne is now helpless. The hydra-tentacles of Cassandra now completely consume Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 684–688 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Creature of the Abyss Category:Elizabeth's Hunt